


Switch

by Quartermaster_in_pyjamas



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartermaster_in_pyjamas/pseuds/Quartermaster_in_pyjamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Eames is a double O agent and Arthur is his quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

 

The problem with working for MI6 wasn't the high expectations, or the long hours, or the dangerous aspects of the work. Arthur was, for the most part, accustomed to that. And it wasn't the 'working with vast varieties of technology' part, either. That was always interesting, and technology was pretty straightforward. The problem with working for MI6 was the people. Namely, a specific double O agent who didn't seem to care about anything other than himself, and who, evidently, wasn't capable of being on time a single day in his fucking life.

Eames was supposed to have shown up at the National Gallery nearly half an hour ago to pick up a new PPK and a small camera to be fitted on one of the buttons of his shirt before he left on his next mission. Arthur had been sitting on one of the benches staring absently at the paintings around him for what felt like hours at this point, and probably looked fucking insane to anyone who'd been watching. If Eames didn't show up in the next five minutes, Arthur was leaving, consequences be damned.

*

Being a double-oh agent was the only job Eames could picture himself having. The thrill of a mission, of constant imminent threat of death; he doubted any other career would hold his interest. That said, as much as Eames enjoyed his job, he absolutely loathed punctuality. Precise timekeeping made spontaneity difficult and Eames refused to be predictable. In all honesty, he had planned to meet Arthur on time, just to keep the quartermaster on his toes, but he'd been side-tracked by the Dega exhibition.

Eames spotted Arthur sat on their usual bench, posture ramrod straight, dressed in a rather lovely grey three piece that did wondrous things to his arse. "Arthur, my apologies, have you been waiting long?"

Finally. Arthur glanced up as Eames made his way over, resisting what had suddenly become an incredibly strong urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't like Eames wasn't perfectly capable to arrive to things on time. He was, and Arthur knew he'd probably cheerfully admit it if asked. He just didn't, and didn't seem to care that he left people waiting, and sometimes it was the most annoying thing in the fucking universe. Not that there was anything Arthur could do about it.

"No longer than usual," he replied, tone clipped. He transferred the small case from where it was sitting beside him to his lap. "Has M briefed you about the mission yet, or were you late for that meeting as well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling faintly.

Rucking up the legs of his trousers, Eames sat down, sliding himself across the bench until his side was pressed flush to Arthur's. "I attended M's lecture like a good little agent. Do I get a reward?"

"You get a new gun and a camera," Arthur said, glancing down at their sides pressed together and finally giving in to the urge to roll his eyes. He flipped open the case and passed it over, taking the small lens out and demonstrating how to turn it on and off. "You'll clip it to one of your shirt buttons. Should be pretty unnoticeable. And don't damage the damn gun this time. There isn't enough room in the budget to keep making you new ones."

"It can't be helped that your guns make such useful projectiles." Eames accepted the case, making sure to brush his fingers over the back of Arthur's hand. Picking up the micro camera, he practiced switching it on, more for the quartermaster's benefit that his own. "Thank you pet. Still holding out on me with regards to that pen I requested?"

"Right. An incredibly expensive projectile. Do you think money's just falling out of the sky?" Unamused, Arthur pulled his hand away, reaching into his pocket for his phone and giving it a brief glance to check for messages before tucking it away again. "It's an inefficient concept, Eames. Explosions are too hard to control. You're more likely to blow off something valuable of yours than actually use it for something helpful."

Eames raised an eyebrow at Arthur's wording, but decided not to go for the obvious joke; he really wanted that pen. "Don't try to pretend you dislike explosives Arthur, I've heard all about that incident with the lift." Replacing the camera, Eames closed the case, but didn't make to leave. "Also, you're a terrible liar."

“That’s classified information. Have you been snooping?” Arthur didn’t sound annoyed. He almost looked amused, in his own, muted way. “I’d admit to being impressed, if I thought for a second you’d managed to hack into my files without my knowing about it.”

Actually, Eames had heard the story from 004, who’d been in the lift at the time.

“Do you have anything else for me?” Eames asked, ever hopeful.

Arthur appeared to be feeling uncharacteristically generous. Reaching into his breast pocket, he produced a small case. “This is a prototype of my own. I need you to field test it for me.”

Eames accepted the box, popping it open curiously. He grinned. “Earrings? Really Arthur, I don’t know what to say. How very sweet of you.”

“I’m afraid only the left one is yours.” Arthur stated, watching as Eames picked up the left earpiece and held it up to the light for a moment, before dutifully slipping it into place in his ear. Arthur took the case back and donned his earpiece. “They’re only a prototype, but they’re vastly more discreet than their predecessors and should prove serviceable for deep cover.”

“I take it they’re always active?” Not that Eames minded; privacy wasn’t something double O’s were often afforded. However, he could hear Arthur’s steady breathing, quiet, but clear, over the comm. The effect was jarringly intimate.

Arthur nodded. “It’s near impossible to put a useable on-off switch on something so small. I’ll be able to cut the feed at my end, if you feel it necessary.”

Eames’ grin took on a filthy edge. “Excuses, excuses. Admit it Arthur, you just like to listen in.”

Arthur rose to his feet without warning and glared down his nose at the double O agent. “Go and do your job, Eames, so I can do mine.” That said, he turned neatly on his heel and headed for main entrance, slipping though the throng of tourists that crowded the hall.

Eames watched Arthur leave, until the swell of bodies swallowed him completely and his retreating form was no longer visible.

 

His breath still huffed in Eames’ left ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so please let me know if I've made any errors.
> 
> This was started on Omegle, but we never got to finish. If you were my lovely partner, please drop me a message so I can list you as a co-author.
> 
> You can find me at quartermaster-in-pyjamas.tumblr.com   
> Feel free to say hi


End file.
